Tenacious
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: Story in which Warren realizes that Mark Jefferson is NOT a nice guy and Nathan. . .Nathan is finally free.


**Words: 2468**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Pairing(s): Noncon!Warren Graham/Mark Jefferson (JefferGraham), Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott), Mentioned!Maxine Caulfield/Kate Marsh (Marshfield)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Noncon TW, Rape TW, Drugged, Abuse, Underage drinking, alcohol, Homicide, Canon Character Death, Angst, Unconscious rape, Accidental murder, Mental Illness, Medication, Depression, Therapy, Warren needs help too.**

* * *

I gasped in. . . I'm not sure if it was from pain or from pleasure, all I could feel was shocks of electricity going through the nerves in my body and making my muscles seize up then relax over and over again until I was a withering mess on the soft cushioning underneath me. Blinking blurrily up I could see a dark figure above me, making movements that I couldn't follow all that well, it was all so blurry, I was only able to make out dark brown hair and darkened by lust brown eyes that stared at me as if I was a brand new toy that they love to play with. I groaned and tried to raise my hands to push the figure off of me but I couldn't move my arms, from ties or from paralysis, I really don't know. I whimpered in hopes that the person would get off of me, I could feel warmth growing in my mid section and the realization that I was being touched down below finally fell down on me.

Was I being raped?

I tried to struggle more, crying out as the numbness began to fade and the feeling of a hand wrapped around my length, stroking expertly and gentle, the person above me shushed me and placed a kiss on my cheek as I felt something going and out of me, I could feel tears running down my cheeks and the person licked my cheek, tasting my tears and I turned my head to the side, whining more and more, wishing over and over again that this was just a dream.

The person groaned and finally got off of me, feeling something slide out of me as he did so and I heard some clicks. . . .was that- was that a camera? I sobbed and just wanted to cover myself up, hating how I was being photographed in such a vulnerable position and just wanted to go home. The man was speaking to me but I didn't pay attention, just wanting to get out and go find anyone who could help me; Max, Alyssa, Chloe, Brooke. Anyone at that point, I just wanted this to be over. I heard a new voice yelling over the clicks and I managed to open my eyes and see what was happening. I could now see a shorter figure standing in front of the figure that was on top of me, touching me, but I couldn't make out who it was and I managed out a weak help and watched as the shorter of the two punched the taller man, making the taller one growl.

"You'll regret this Nathan." I froze, that was. . .Nathan? He was the last person I expected to come in and try to save me.

"I don't give a fuck Mark. Fucking untie Warren NOW. I did NOT agree to get him for you to do THIS of all things to him." Mark. . . .where have I heard that name before. . .? Oh yeah. Max always mentions a Mark guy to me, Mark. . . .Jefferson. Wasn't he the famous photographer. . . why was he touching me and taking pictures of me . . .He always seemed like such a nice guy. Guess you have to watch out for his types. I looked back over at the figures and was shocked to find that they were now on the ground, fighting and it looked like Nathan was winning, he was on top of Mark punching him repeatedly in the face with no care and once my eyes focused I could see blood and glass surrounding Marks head. Nathan seemed to deem that he had enough as he stood up and shakily made his way over to me, looking me over with a sad stare and shaking his head, looking regretful and angry all at once.

"I didn't think he would do this to you." Nathan said and I froze, remembering that the whole reason I felt like this was because Nathan had handed me a drink at the Vortex party and that was the last thing I remembered.

"You. . .You fucking. . . "

"I know. Just. . ." He sighed and began to untie me, leaning over me to get the other hand and I pulled him down on top of me, holding him there by his stupid cardigan as I glared at him. Hoping that my anger showed through the grogginess and it must have, seeing how Nathan's eyes widened in fear and his pupils got bigger, he took a shaky breath and looked down at my naked form and I really didn't care that I was stark naked at the moment.

"Get me the fuck out of here or else I'm busting BOTH of your asses." I growled and Nathan nodded, looking far away from the current conversation and I sat up, pushing him away from me and running my hands through my hair, trying not to cry and I felt something go over my shoulders, I looked up and saw Nathan without his normal letterman jacket and instead felt it around my shoulders, it was warm and actually felt pretty nice, no wonder he wore it so often. He helped me up off of the bed I was lying on and I leaned against Nathan, my ass felt weird and I sobbed as I realized Mark had already raped me before I became conscious and that I had woken up during the last few moments. I fell to my knees and looked over at Mark's figure, seeing blood everywhere and I threw up onto the white flooring, not being able to contain the disgust I had for myself now. Nathan squatted down next to me and rubbed my back, telling me that he was going to save me and that he was going to call the police and I shook my head, I felt so pathetic and honestly didn't want anyone to find out what happened to me. I looked under me and saw that Mark's cum was actually sliding down my thighs and I closed my eyes.  
"Just. . . let me get dressed then you can call them. . . I do NOT want them to know I was raped. Please Nathan." My voice broke on his name and he nodded, looking down and stood up, going to hopefully find my clothes. I sat there on the floor, my ass felt like it was on fire and I cleared my throat, wiping at my face to get rid of the tears and snot and hating how out of all the people in the world to save my pathetic ass, it had to be the King of Blackwell. The guy who everyone either hated or. . . hated. I had always been afraid of Nathan and looking over at Mark I realized I was right to be afraid, Marks nose was busted open and it didn't look like he would be waking up for awhile, he already had bruises forming around his eyes and on his cheekbones.

Nathan was always strange. He had friends but never had any at the same time. People use him because he has money and knowing a Prescott was a high honor I guess, I never saw the point in associating myself with Nathan. Though everyone knows that Nathan has problems. Everyone. It seems like they tried to hide it but they sure didn't do it that well. Living right across the hall I could hear him on nights when he can't find his medication, I can hear him crying, screaming into his pillows, and hitting the walls at unreasonable hours of the night and when someone yells at him to shut up he would just scream back at them and sometimes even go to said persons room and beat the everliving shit out of them. I never told him off because he never told me off and it seemed to be a sort of truce between us. I would often sit in my room feeling depressed and just straight out LONELY. I was a lot like Nathan, the friends I do have normally just use me because I'm smart and I hate to admit it but Max does the same thing, she knows that I love her and yet she flaunts her relationship with Kate in front of me almost everyday. I'm cool with it, I'm happy for the two of them and wish them nothing but happiness. But knowing that COULD have been me makes me feell ike I lost my chance and would never get another one, especially after this. I was broken.

But I'm a lot like Nathan as much as I've repeated you'd of gotten the idea by now, Except I had to deal with Depression and the pills that the therapist prescribed to me never worked. So on nights when I would be crying (loudly) in my room and sometimes even just staring into the void or even walking around the dorms listening, I never once heard anything from Nathan's room, but I knew he was awake. How? Well, having someone not so discreetly lean against your door while you cry can alert you, he always slams right into the door too, not even bothering to be quiet, he's done it before and I know it's him. I just know it's him. I can hear him crying on the other side.  
By morning after one of my episodes I would already have a smile plastered on my face, ready for the day ahead of being pushed around by either Zach or some other jock who thinks he's better than me. Ready for friends who really only talk to me if they need something, and Brooke who would continuously flirt with me even though I have told her that I wasn't interested, which surprises even me since she would totally be my type but I have a thing for blue eyes. They are just so pretty and. . .I looked up from my thinking to be met with a pair of blue eyes. . . So very electrifying.

"I. . .uhm. . . found your clothes." Nathan handed me a neatly stacked pair of jeans and double T-shirt that I always wear and stood up slowly, taking off his jacket and handing it back to him, he took it and allowed me to get dressed and cleaned up, once I was done he swung the jacket back around my shoulders and I raised an eyebrow at him, a bit confused and he shrugged, "You can. . .you can keep it. After this you'll probably never see me again anyways. . .I to have it. So don't give it to Victoria, I already have something for her to keep. Go home Warren." He said and I could hear the break in his voice, "Before they come. . ." I nodded in understanding but was a bit confused as of why he wasn't going with.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He shook his head quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"No. . . never. . .Just go." I continued to stand in front of him, he glared at me, "Warren. Please leave. . . .I've done horrible things. . . horrible. . .It's time I get what I deserve." I shook my head.

"I'm not turn yourself in. You. . . saved me. . . from whatever he was going to do next." Nathan had a look on his face as if he KNEW what Mark had planned next and walked over and grabbed the camera Mark was using and began to go through it, "Deleting my photos?" He nodded and I sighed, "Well, come on Nathan. You're going with me. I'm saving you now."  
"It doesn't matter. Mark will tell them about how I helped him anyways and I'll still be caught." Nathan snapped, throwing the camera against the wall and I flinched, glad that he didn't decide to throw it at me. I took a deep breath as I looked between Nathan and Mark, not wanting to say what I was thinking but groaned.

"Let's kill him then." I said and Nathan froze from where he was pacing and stared at me as if I had just said I wanted him to fuck me, well. If he thought having sex with me was horrifying and disgusting anyways. "I can kill him and tell them it was self defense." I walked over to where Mark was laying and hummed in thought.

"What? We can't just KILL him! That's crazy." I sighed, feeling a bit fed up as I stared at Nathan, he looked over my face to see if I was joking and I wasn't, his shoulder drooped and he stood away from me, "Fine. If you want to kill him. . . .do it." He brought a gun out of his pocket and threw it at me, I almost didn't catch it but I did, but totally wrong as I heard a bang and looked down at Mark who now had a hole right through his head, blood dripping out of it already and surrounding his head, I gasped and dropped the gun, taking some steps back, Nathan stood over Mark and scoffed. "This is what you wanted right?" He hissed and I looked up at Nathan who looked terrifying, way more terrifying than Mark ever did, his eyes were dark and his face was masked by the shadows of the room, he stalked towards me, grabbing my wrists, and holding them up in front of me, looking at my face as I whimpered and closed my eyes, pleading for him to forgive me and that I wasn't really going to do it and that I felt terrible. I felt his arms wrap around me and I was pulled into a hug. He was whispering to me but I couldn't make out the words as all I could hear now were sirens and people shouting.

I looked behind Nathan and saw police man running into the room where we were, Nathan continued to hold me and tell me that I was so very brave and that I didn't deserve the crap I was put through and I whispered the same thing to him, making him hold me tighter and we ignored the police who were trying to pry us apart, yelling at us to tell us what happened and I felt someone kiss my forehead before the warmth left me, making me feel cold and alone once again until the warmth wrapped around me hand, pulling me away from the crowds and the last thing I remembered was falling in love with Nathan Prescott.


End file.
